Code of the Opera
by Miki-chan13
Summary: An old man reflects back on the years ago, back when the Opera house he stood in was vibrant and populated and used each and every day. He remembers when voices would echo and boom off of the walls from where he had sat. He would remember the screams of panic, and the fire that spread, and the lives that were selfishly torn away. Phantom of the Opera with Code Geass Characters.
1. Act 1

_"Lot 665 is next."_

_The auctioneer motioned one of the men over to showcase the object._

_"This is a paper-mache music box in the shape of a barrel organ. and attached to it, a single figure of a mocking bird. It was found deep in the opera house, and is still in working order," he said loudly._

_"Showing here," the porter said, as he showed the music box._

_The bidding started, some offering fifteen pounds, another twenty, and then someone offered thirty pounds._

_"Going once, going twice, sold!"_

_A middle-aged man with graying hair and blue eyes was wheeled up by his aid to the auctioneer to collect his prize. It was a cold early spring day as items were auctioned off where the Opera Popular was once in use, before what had happened years ago._

_The man looked down at the object. It was a music box, with a bird standing atop it, wings spread. When the handle was cranked, it trilled a soft tune._

A collector's piece indeed,_ the man thought, as his fingers caressed it._

_Every detail was exactly as she had described it. The mockingbird, it's plumage of soft grays and browns shone dully in the light, it's glass amber eyes unblinking and polished._

Will you sing for us, now that we're all dead?

_"Lot 666 is next," the auctioneer stated, "a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained."_

_An old woman with graying/whiting orange hair and yellow-green eyes glanced over at the old man, and he returned her gaze knowingly._

_"We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled."_

_A soft and pensive expression crossed the auctioneer's face. "Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination," he said softly, before he turned to the other porters, "Gentlemen?"_

_With that, the porters heaved up a crude crystal chandelier, it's original candle-holding notches had been rewired and replaced with light bulbs, glowing eerily and awkwardly as they flickered on, casting light the dusty and decaying Opera House, shadows sanding about like something out of a nightmare..._

* * *

The British Opera House stood tall and proud in the summer sunlight, white marble shinning brilliantly underneath the blue sky. A carriage pulled up to the entrance, revealing two men. The first had dirty blond hair tied back in a ponytail, grey-blue eyes, and worse a black dress coat, white cloves and grey dress shoes. His companion had orange hair, sharp cerulean blue eyes, and wore a grey dress coat and black dress shoes.

The two men took a moment to examine the house before they went inside.

* * *

In the halls just behind and around the stage and auditorium, there was no way to describe the scenes and events other than_ very_ controlled chaos.

Actors and chorus members alike were rushing to get make-up, costumes, run over lines and dances, while set-builders checked over the scenery and made sure that the paint wasn't chipping. A young woman with orange hair and green-yellow eyes directed various dancers, including two fifteen year old girls, one with pale sandy hair in a braid and lavender eyes, and one with blonde hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

Other backstage workers sculpted body doubles, painted masks, added finishing touches to wooden and leather animals, and made last-minute touches to costumes.

* * *

A young man with silver-white hair, wearing a blue suit, white cravat, black boots and a black dress coat was across his lap looked out from his stagecoach as it drove by the streets and people.

"Jeremiah," the young man said, addressing his servant, "how soon may we arrive at the Opera House?"

"Just a few more minute, sir," Jeremiah stated from where he guided the two horses, one grey, one brown.

* * *

The stage was enormous. In the auditorium, it reached to the very ends of the wall, rounded off in a curve. Wine red curtains were folded back so the actors could practice. Tonight was the night that the opera they had been working on for months at a time, would finally be showcased tonight.

On the stage, a young girl with red hair piled up in two pigtails, gold hoop earrings, robes of gold, red and bronze, her arms bare but for two gold braces on her wrists, and a headdress atop her cranium, sang her lines as the workers adding some more touches to the fake Elephant and the scenery behind her.

_"The trophy, from our saviors, from our saviors, __from the enslaving force of Rome!"_

The young girl then tossed aside the plaster skull before some of of her underlings set a cloak of pearls and gold on her shoulders as the chorus girls came out.

_"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration_

_We bring the victorious thong, returned to bring salvation!"_

* * *

"We're here, Milord," Jeremiah stated as he brought the horses to a halt.

The young man stepped out of the stagecoach before Jeremiah took the black dress coat and set it on his lord's shoulders before they both walked to the Opera House.

* * *

The members of the male chorus sang out, their bass tones ringing as they came on stage.

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground!"_

With that, the female chorus joined them for the next line.

_"Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!"_

At that, a young man came onstage with cerulean blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a mask of yellow and red, while another figure with the same hair color, but with yellow eyes, mimicking the first's motions and motions of the lips.

_"Sad to find the lands we love, threatened once more by Roma far-reaching grasp-"_

Just then, the music was cut off, much to the actors and the conductors, a young woman with dark green hair tied back, indigo eyes and a pale red dress, annoyance. She turned as the owner, a man with light blond hair, lavender eyes, a white suit coat and gloves, led in the two men from earlier.

Of course the actors didn't know who they were, but you, the audience, do.

"Sir-" she began.

"As you can see, the rehearsals are underway for the new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"," the man said, dictating the two across the stage and the orchestra area and members.

"Mr. Schneizel Elayann, we are in the middle of a number!" the young woman protested, upset that they had been interrupted.

Schneizel smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, but I must have everyone's attention."

At that he addressed everyone. "Maestro Einstein, Lady Fenette! Ladies and gentlemen alike; please, if I could have all of your attention, that would be appreciated."

The actors, orchestra members, dancing instructor, maestro and set-members gathered around their manager, the one who ran the opera house from the outside.

"As you all know, rumors have been circulating of my imminent retiring. The rumor of my retirement, at least, are true. I am here to introduce the co-owners who will now own the Opera Popular, Sirs Kewel Soresei and Dietard Reid," Schneizal said, gesturing to the two men. The people around clapped politely.

"And," Schneizel said, smiling, "I am also very honored to introduce the Opera house's new Patron, Lord Thurston."

"I'm honored to support any and all arts, especially here at the Opera Popular," the young lord said humbly.

With that, the young man with silver hair and blue eyes came in, flanked by his servant, Jeremiah. The girl with sandy brown hair eyes widened when she saw him.

"What is it?" the blonde girl asked.

"I know him," she whispered softly, a fond smile touching her lips, "he was a childhood friend of mine when I was little. But I doubt he remembers me."

"Lucky," her friend chuckled, elbowing the other playfully, "What I wouldn't give to have a hot childhood friend, and a lord at that."

"Viscount, and gentlemen," Schneizal said as he led them over to the red-haired girl, "this is our leading soprano for two seasons running, Carline Neidrick, as well as her partner, Castor Ruimenerg and his brother, Pollux."

"It's an honor to meet you," Lord Thurtson said kindly, bowing his head to her, "I believe you are in the middle of a rehearsal? I apologize for interrupting."

"Thank you, Milord," Maestro Einstein said in an almost curt voice before addressing Carline, albeit with a kinder tone, "Whenever you're ready, ma'am."

Carline nodded absently, her eyes following the Viscount, glittering flirtatiously as she got to her place again as the dancers came out. Dietard and Kewell followed Lady Fenette as she directed them around said dancers.

"Here at the Opera house, we take pride in both our dancers and singers," she said, gesturing to the men and women performing.

"No small wonder why," Dietard remarked before he looked at the blonde girl from earlier, "especially that little angel right there."

"My daughter, Alice Fenette," she replied.

"And that one over there is quite lovely," Kewel said, looking over at the brunette, "I trust there's no relation?"

"Nunnally Lamperouge," Lady Fenette answered, "one of the more promising performers in the theater."

_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!"_

"'Lamperouge', you said? She wouldn't happen to be related to the famous American pianist Lelouch Lamperouge, would she?" Dietard asked.

"His only sister," Lady Fenette replied, "When he died, she was sent overseas to the opera house at the age of six."

_"As quides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"_

"It's such a pity, especially after losing her parents as well; she's a mere orphan now," Kewel said sympathetically, though his eyes gleamed.

"I consider her a child of mine as well, Sir Soresei," Lady Fenette said, her expression cold.

A moment later, the fake elephant was rolled out as the chorus members gathered around. The orchestra's music swelled along with their voices, filling the auditorium.

_"The trumpeting elephants sound,_

_Hear, Romans now, and tremble!_

_Hark to their step on the ground,_

_Hear the drums,_

_Hannibal COMES!"_

With that, the chorus members performed the last steps of the dance and the music swelled one last time before the number ended.

"Astounding," Lord Thurston murmured.

"AHG!"

Carline threw down her headdress angrily. "It's all well and good if all the people want to see is the chorus!" she spat, "Well, I'm sure that the Lord Thurtson will be very happy to see all of your dancing, because_ I quit!_ Carline's out, PEACE!"

Kewel and Dietard looked startled at this and turned to Schenizal. "What do we do to get her to stay?!" they both hissed frantically.

"Grovel," Schneizal said simply, "and do it _well_."

Dietard and Kewel stared at him before Schenizal said, "What are you waiting for? Go on," and gestured them over to the spoiled soprano.

"Yeah that's right! I'm outta here!" Carlin continued, "Get my luggage, get my perfume and get my chocolate!"

"Wait please, we implore you, Bella diva!" Dietard cried, gesturing to her almost reverently.

"Your audience needs and adores you, the Goddess of song!" Kewel pleaded, his voice loud and reverent.

Carline blinked before she huffed. "Ugh, _fiiiiiiine!_"

"Maestro Einstein, isn't there a lovely aria for Lady Carline in act 3?" Kewel asked the young woman.

"Of course there is!" Carline snapped, a cowl on her face again, "except _someone_ forgot to finish my costume, and my hat is utterly, in lacking of a better word, _shitty_!"

"But you would look lovely in anything, my lady. Will you not indulge us in a private rendition?" Dietard requested, "Unless our Maestro says otherwise."

"And what say you?" Kewel said to the young woman.

"If Lady Diva wishes is," Maestro Einstein said politely.

"Yes, and I do," Carline barked, before clearing her throat and snapping, "All right people, shut up and listen up; Ima 'bout to sing, so zip your lips!"

"Sir, just why are you retiring?" Kewel asked Schneizal.

"My house, you see," Schneizal said simply.

"Ah."

"Lady?" Maestro Einstein said, looking back as Carline.

"Maestro," Carline grinned as she cleared her throat one more time before the music began.

Carline's voice wasn't bad, it was quite good really. However, her voice lacked any sort of soul and heart, which made her words sound off, even wrong, to a trained ear.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we're said good-bye,_

_Remember me,_

_Once in awhile, please promise me you'll try,_

_When you find that once again you'll long,_

_To take your heart back and be free-"_

Just then, several of the chorus shouted out in surprise, pointing upwards. Carline glanced up to see the backdrop fall right on top of her, just shy of crushing her.

"Get it off of her, hurry!" the two men practically screamed, urging someone, anyone to get the backdrop off of the young woman.

A few moments later, the backdrop was pulled up, enabling some of the chorus members to help Carline up, all which she slapped away irritably.

"It's his handiwork; the Phantom of the Opera's," Alice whispered to Nunnally, grinning.

"Lady Carline, are you all right?!" Dietard exclaimed as he he looked over the young girl, who also slapped him away.

"Hey, what happened up there?!" Kewel snapped, addressing the stage-hands up above them.

The blue haired worker shook his head as he said, "Sir, there's no one up here, as God as my witness. But if there were, then they'd have to be a ghost."

"Now Carline," Schneizel said gently, "you know these things happen."

Carline twitched before she practically screamed, "For the past two years, yes they have! And just what have you done to stop them, hm?"

At that, he whirled around to glare at Dietard and Kewel, both who were taken back by her fury. "And as for the two of you, you're probably as bad as him!"

She scowled. "'These things tend to happen', indeed! And unless those things don't stop happening, then I'll stop happening!'

With that, she whirled off stage, ranting angrily under her breath. Castor gave the men a hapless shrug before his double followed him out before mimicking the shrug. Schneizel then turned to Dietard and Kewel.

"I wish you both all the luck in the world, gentlemen," he said, "If you need me, I'll be in Australia."

Maestro Einstein's head nearly faulted onto her music stand at that, a groan escaping her lips.

"Miss Neidrick will be coming back, won't she, Maestro?" Dietard asked tentatively.

The young woman only gave a look that said, "What do you think, genius?" Just then, Lady Fenette came up to the two men, holding a cream-colored envelope with a red wax seal.

"Sir Soresei and Sir Reid, I have a letter to you, from the Opera Ghost-" she began.

"God in Heaven, is everyone here obsessed?!" Kewel snapped.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House-"

"'His Opera House'?" Dietard repeated incredulously.

"As well as commanding that you continue to leave Box Zero," at that, she gestured to a box that was higher than the rest, that offered a clear and unobstructed view of the stage, "and also reminds you that his salary is due."

"Salary?!" Dietard and Kewel nearly shouted incredulously, because this, to them, was getting ridiculous.

"Yes; Schneizel averages twenty thousand pounds a month or so."

The men stared at Lady Fenette like she had grown two heads, to which she merely regarded them coolly. "You have Lord Thurtson to act as your patron. This should not be too difficult."

"I had hoped to make such an announcement," Dietard said before his voice rose as he tore up the paper, "but it seems we will have to cancel, since we have lost our lead singer!"

"Isn't there an understudy for Lady Carline?" Kewel asked.

"You don't just get an understudy for the most powerful voice in all of the land," Maestro Einstein deadpanned.

"Unbelievable," Dietard groaned, "We'll have to refund an entire house at this rate-"

"Nunnally Lamperouge could sing it."

The men glanced back at Lady Fenette as she gestured to the brunette, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're suggesting a chorus girl replace a prima dona?" Dietard said before chuckling humorlessly.

"She's been taking lessons from a phenomenal teacher," Lady Fenette replied.

"Who is he?" Kewel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know his name," Nunnally admitted.

"Let her sing for you," Lady Fenette said, "What do you have to lose?"

Dietard and Kewel looked at one another before Dietard just sighed and said, "Just- just start from the beginning, will you?"

The music began from the beginning, with Kewel murmuring, "This is doing nothing to help my nerves."

"Well, at least she's a pretty face-" Dietard began before Nunnally opened her mouth.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said 'good-bye',_

_Remember me, once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try."_

Both men looked on in amazement, as well as everyone else, but Lady Fenette and Alice, the former who looked pleased and the latter who grinned happily.

_"When you find that once again,_

_You'll take you heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me..."_

* * *

There Nunnally stood on the stage, in a white dress and flowers in her hair as she sang with her heart and being before hundreds of people in the auditorium, all who were spellbound in their chairs.

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me."_

* * *

Some of the other actors and stagehands leaned out as far as they could, wanting to soak up her pure voice, or better yet, drown in such beauty invoked by her voice.

* * *

Nunnally continued to sing, her face expressing nothing but a solemn joy.

_"Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way things might have been."_

Lord Thurtson blinked at that, before he leaned in closer to inspect the young singer who had replaced Carline.

_"Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned,_

_Remember me, trying to hard to keep you from my mind,_

_Recall those days, Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day where I won't think of_

_You."_

* * *

Deep below the floors, a single figure smiled as he was overcome by Nunnally's voice before thundering applause followed.

* * *

The young lord's eyes widened as he recognized the young woman on the stage.

_Could it truly be her?_

"Bravo!" he shouted out before he hastily left his box and went down the stairs.

_It feels like a lifetime since I saw her last. We were only children back then,_ he thought, barely noticing Lady Fenette.

_She may not remember me, but I remember her._

* * *

Nunnally continued to sing on, heedless of the young lord's thoughts and departure.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You'll think of-"_

At that, Nunnally sang out lightly, almost like a laugh, drawing out the "of", until she finished with a resounding "ME"!, bringing about cheers and whistles and thundering applause from everyone in the audience, Kewel and Dietard especially.

Nunnally smiled breathlessly, almost taken back by all of the people clamoring her for her performance.

* * *

Pollux watched the entire performance from behind the mesh of the scenery before going back out the Opera's back door to where Carline and Castor waited for him in a stagecoach.

"Well?" Carline prompted, smirking maliciously, "How bad was it?"

Pollux sweat-dropped at that as he remembered the performance. "Well..."

* * *

About thirty seconds later, the people inside and outside the Opera house were startled by an unearthly screech pf rage and disbelief.

* * *

Soft candle light illuminated the tiny room, reflecting off of the glass-stained window, throwing off bits of red, blue, yellow and various other colors. Nunnally sat by the small step just before the window, before a voice echoed in the room.

_"Brava, brava, bravissima,"_ it murmured, low and musical.

Nunnally smiled as she looked up at the angel that the window depicted before she heard a soft patter of feet rounding the corner. Alice looked at her, smiling broadly.

"Here you are," she said, sitting by her side and hugging her, "You were incredible tonight, nothing less than perfect! How do you do it? Just who's the genius that helped you sing like this?"

Nunnally smiled at that. "When your mother brought me here to live, whenever I was alone, when I lit candles for my mother, father and brother, and when I was on the cusp of sleep, he would appear and be by my side."

Alice blinked. "Huh?" she said, before a horrified expression crossed her face. "You have a stalker?!"

Nunnally stared incredulously. "No," she stated before she continued, a soft smile on her face.

"When my brother was dying, he said that he would ask personally to send me an angel to act as my protector in his stead: an Angel of Music."

"So, you think that your teacher is the angel that your brother wanted you to have?" Alice asked.

"I can't imagine who else he would be," Nunnally said before looking back at the angel.

Alice looked weary at that. She could certainly imagine who else they'd be but said nothing.

"Brother spoke of him when he played the piano, I still remember how I would dream of him appearing. And now, here in the Opera house, I know that he's here, to act as my guide. He, the unseen genius.

Alice shook her head, smiling disarmingly. "Come on, that can't possibly be true."

Nunnally shook her head. "Even now, he's all around us..."

Alice blinked before she noticed that Nunnally had changed. Even as she was smiling, her face was turning paler and her hands shook.

"It's almost scary..." Nunnally whispered, the smile still there.

Alice took her hands in her own. "It's okay, Nunna. Don't be scared."

The two girls walked back to where there was more light, leaving behind the window and candles before Nunnally went to her room, where Madame Fenette was waiting for her. She held a single white rose, with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it.

"He is very pleased with you," she said simply.

Alice said nothing as she watched this before she turned away, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The spectators crowded in the halls, talking animatedly about h opera that just happened, especially about the young star whose pure voice had captivated them. Some were disappointed that the more prominent Carline had not shown up but they would not say that they had not liked the Opera, if not loved it.

Lord Thurtson walked through them, wanting to find Nunnally's dressing room, only to be stopped by Dietard and Kewell, who were both holding quite extravagant bouquets of flowers.

"Well my lord, I think it's safe to say we've come across an extraordinary find in Ms. Lamperouge, wouldn't you agree?" the blond man said, smiling.

"Perhaps we could present her to you for a private show, my lord?" Kewel suggested.

"While your offer is flattering, gentlemen," Lord Thurston said, "I'd prefer to make this visit unaccompanied. Oh, thank you for the flowers by the way."

With that, Lord Thurston took the two bouquets and quickly made his way over to the dressing room. Kewel and Dietard blinked almost stupidly for a few seconds.

"Apparently it seems they know one another," Dietard stated.

"It would appear so," Kewel echoed.

* * *

Nunnally brushed her hair slowly, focusing on each strand so she could get out any tangles or knots properly. As she set the brush down to wash off some of her makeup, she heard the door creak and soft voice.

"'Little Lottie let her mind wander,'" he said, "'Little Lottie thought, _Am I fonder of dolls, or of Ghouls, or of shoes?_'"

Nunnally turned to see her childhood friend behind her, holding two bouquets. "Rai," she smiled.

_"'Or of riddles and frocks?'"_ Rai continued, mischievously.

"You still remember that silly poem?" Nunnally said, almost laughing, "Do you remember the picnics in the attic?"

_"'Or of chocolates?'"_ The silver-haired male finished, sitting by her side.

"Do you remember when Brother played the piano?"

"As we read stories of Vikings, Amazons, and Kappas."

"'But what I love best,' Lottie said, 'is when I'm on the brink of sleep and the Angel of Music sings me to sleep, his voice still there in my dreams,'" Nunnally finished, before the two childhood friends embraced one another.

"You were an Angel tonight, Nunnally," Rai murmured against her hair.

"Brother said he's send me an Angel of Music when I die," Nunnally said as they withdrew, "And he's been dead for years now, and I have been visited by him, Rai."

The silver-haired man nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course he has- and now, we'll have a nice, hot supper!"

"Rai, he's very strict-" Nunnally began.

"Then I shan't keep you late."

"Wait, Rai-"

"You should change into something warmer, and I'll have Jeremiah bring the stagecoach around," Rai told her before going up to the door and exiting before he called back, "Try to be ready in like two minutes!"

"Rai!" Nunnally cried after him, but he had already left.

She groaned at that before slumping in her chair. Honestly, Rai could be so impulsive sometimes.

* * *

Rai walked back to his stagecoach, where Jeremiah waited for him. The air was becoming very cold out, and the audience members and actors were heading home.

"you look like you're in a good mood, Milord," Jeremiah remarked, "Did something good happen?"

Rai nodded. "I saw Nunnally tonight."

Jeremiah's eyes widened before a smile broke on his face. "How is she?"

"She's doing great," Rai answered as he put on his coat,"and we'll be treating her to dinner tonight."

At that, his expression became pensive. "I was kind of surprised to see her still going on about the Angel of Music, though. I thought she would have grown out of it by now."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Perhaps she uses it to cope with Lord Lamperouge's death?"

Rai frowned. "I hope not, but I think you're right."

He remembered back then, when he first heard of it.

* * *

_Lelouch Lamperouge's fingers glided gracefully over the surface of the piano, beautiful music gently murmuring in the room. A young man with brown hair and green eyes was busy cleaning some of the surfaces while five-year old Nunnally and eight year-old Rai were fixated on some books._

_"Hey Suzaku!" Nunnally called to the servant, since her brother couldn't answer at the moment, lest the music stop, "What's this mean?"_

_Suzaku looked down at the book where Nunnally was pointing. "That's Danish for 'warrior'," he replied._

_"'Warrior'? They don't look so tough!" Rai scoffed before snorting and standing up, looking prideful, "I could beat those jerks in seconds! See? I would kick 'em-"_

_Rai kicked up._

_"-then I'd punch 'em-"_

_He punched right._

_"-and I would save Nunna way faster than those guys ever could!"_

_"That doesn't make any sense," Nunnally giggled._

_Rai's cheeks turned red before he snapped, "You know what I mean!"_

_Suzaku chuckled at that, smiling softly at the scene._

_"Besides, I already have someone watching over me," Nunnally boasted, "Lulu calls him the Angel of Music."_

_"Whaaaat? That's lame; how can a ghost that likes music protect someone?" Rai said, plopping down, crossing his arms._

_At that, the music stopped rather abruptly. Rai looked up as Lelouch frowned at him sternly._

_"Angels are the most powerful beings there can be, just shy of God, who exist solely to protect," he stated, "Why do you think it's such a big deal that we all have a guardian Angel watching over each of us?"_

_He looked at Nunnally, smiling. "As for music, it's easily one of the most powerful forces in the world. It can inspire, make your heart race, your blood boil and prompt others to action much better than any written speech."_

_Nunnally nodded before smirking at Rai. "See?"_

_Rai rolled his eyes but looked down in shame. "Whatever..."_

* * *

"Still," Rai said, a smile back in place, "I can get something to eat. She definitely deserves it after that performance."

He checked his pocket watch. "I'd better go check on her."

Rai turned to Jeremiah. "Wait here."

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes, Milord."

* * *

Nunnally sighed. She knew that Rai would be coming any minute now, but she really didn't want to leave.

Not just because the Angel of Music would be sad, but she was more sleepy and tired than hungry and only wanted to go to bed as soon as possible, since the time was going on to midnight.

As she put on her robe over her white nightgown, the candles in her room suddenly went out, leaving her in semi-darkness. Then, a voice pierced the silence, loud, strong and angry.

_"Insolent boy;_

_This slave of fashion,_

_Basking in _your_ glory!"_

Nunnally's eyes widened as she realized who this was.

_"Impudent fool;_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in _my_ triumph!"_

Nunnally looked up and around, saying softly, "I know you're nearby. You've been my guide and protector all of these years. I'm sorry for Rai, he's always like that... Please, won't you show yourself to me at last, Master?"

The Angel of Music replied a moment later, sounding both enduring and amused.

_"Flattering child, you shall know me,_

_See why in shadows I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!"_

Nunnally turned to the mirror in her room, her reflection staring back, only for it to slowly but surely be replaced with someone else. The lights were still dim, but she could see that the figure was wearing black dress cloak, pants and shirt, with violet trimming on said cape and on the hem of the pants and the end of the sleeves, a white cravat, and a black mask with dark blue glass that showed nothing but the reflection of her own face.

_"I am your Angel of Music..."_

_"come to me, Angel of Music..."_

* * *

Rai came to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked.

_"...ic..."_

Rai froze at the obviously male voice in the room. "Who's voice is that?" he whispered softly to himself, "Who's in there?"

_"Come to me, Angel of Music..."_

That's when the implications hit him.

"Nunnally!" he shouted loudly, pounding on the door frantically, "Please, let me in! NUNNALLY!"

* * *

Nunnally walked forward to the Angel before her as he held out a black-gloved hand and she took it. The glass of the mirror was gone and the Angel led her down a torch lit passageway, holding her hand almost reverently.

Nunnally remained silent as they continued deeper and deeper underground, the passageways sloping and twisting like snakes and other limbless beings until they came do a path of water, where there was a boat. The Angel helped Nunnally into it before he boarded the boat and pushed off with the pole inside the boat.

Nunnally stared in wonder at the tiles of glass in the passageway walls and ceiling, reflecting the water and making it shimmer above them, as if the water were above and around them as well. She saw how the glass reflected off of the Phantom's mask, especially off of the blue glass.

_He wears such a mask because it reflects whoever sees it,_ she realized, _People see me, but it's him they truly hear in the end. _

Then, she saw a barred gate ahead, before it rose, revealing a platform and dais of stone. Candlelight shone bright as day, carpets draped over the floors, and lavish furniture was seen as well. Pianos, cellos and other instruments of every sort littered about harmoniously.

The Angel brought the boat up and tied it off before helping Nunnally out and landing himself. A soft shiver came over Nunnally from the water and stone and her hands went to her arms in an attempt to warm herself, only for the Angel to gently drape his cloak over her shoulders. The material was thick and lush and Nunnally sighed with slight relief from the warmth it gave.

"This place, it's beautiful," Nunnally said as she looked around.

The Angel extended his head in a nod of thanks before he walked in front of her.

_"I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne,_

_To the kingdom where all must pay homage to music,_

_Music..."_

Nunnally looked back at him as he extended his hand to her, gesturing her to the place before her.

_"You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone,_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me, _

_To serve me, _

_To sing for my music,_

_My music..."_

Nunnally stared. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Angel needed her? Yet, she had been the one who as relying on him for all of these years, yet he was saying he depended on the singing he helped her hone.

A moment later, the Angel began to sing again, his voice low and velvet.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences..."_

At this, the Angel extended his hand to Nunnally and she took it. He then lead her up through the place.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light..._

_And listen to the music of the night."_

The Angel led Nunnally up a few stairs, his grip so reverent.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, and let you spirit start to so-o-o-a-a-r-r..._

_And you'll live... as you've never lived... before."_

Nunnally felt herself start to become more enraptured by the Angel before he led her to a flat part of the stone and wrapped her arm around her waist, and took her right hand in his own. Nunnally's other hand went to his shoulder and her fingers entwined with his fingers as he began to dance.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess it,_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night."_

With that, he twirled their bodies around the floor, swinging Nunnally about hypnotically.

_"Let you mind start a journey to a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be-e-e-e!"_

At that, he stopped suddenly, as he looked down at Nunnally, her face reflecting back at her through the blue glass.

_"Only then... can you belong... to me."_

His hand came from her waist and took a strand of her hair, his fingers stroking it. His other hand gently stroked her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her lps. Nunnally's eye becoming half-lidded at his touches, her face slightly pink.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,"_

He let go of her hair to take her hand and gently press it against the bare skin of his neck, just between the cravat and mask, allowing her to feel the warm skin and strands of hair beneath the mask.

_"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,"_

At that, he spread his arms out to her.

_"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,_

_To the power of the music that I write:_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

Nunnally began to sway at that, and the Angel scooped her up in his arms, her legs and bare feet hanging over his arm and her torso cradled to him. He took her to a soft, cushioned bed with white sheets and a canopy. He pushed aside the drapes before he pushed the covers open and set Nunnally down on the bed before he set the covers over her.

She looked back up at him, her eyes struggling to stay open, but the night had finally caught up with her and it was all she could do to keep them open. As she began to drift away, she felt a warm hand gently cup her face.

_"You alone can make my song take flight..."_

She heard a short clasp and a thunk, before soft lips touched her forehead and withdrew a moment later.

_"Help me make the music of the ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ght..."_

* * *

Giggles and squeals of laughter and surprise echoed in the backroom, where the blue-haired stage-man was telling ghost stories. This one, happened to be about the Opera Ghost. Alice wasn't participating, her mind still on Nunnally and her "Angel of Music".

"His skin is yellower than parchment," the blue haired stage-hand grinned, as he held aloft a noose, "and all that's left of his face is a black hole! And you've got to be careful-"

At that, he playfully fitted his noose around Alice's neck, startling her, who squeaked with laughter. "Or else, his magic lasso'll getcha!"

At that, Lady Fenette walked in, her face that of ice, immediately stopping any jovial behavior as she walked up to the blue haired man as she took the noose of from around Alice's neck.

"Those who speak of what they know," Lady Fenette said as she fingered the rope, "find out too late that prudent silence is the wisest course of action."

She turned to the blue-haired man. "Mr. Cardemonde, hold you _tongue_-"

At that, she slapped his face before grabbing him by the collar and showing him the noose and hissed, "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

* * *

A soft trilling was what Nunnally heard first.

She felt so warm, so soft, she just wanted to melt back into sleep. But the song kept her from sleep, making her wake up. A few minutes passed before she put aside the covers and sat up, her feet brushing against the cold stone.

That's when she noticed the cloak still on her shoulders and the night came rushing back to her. The mist, the water, the passageway, the candles, the boat, the man-

Nunnally's face burned as she remembered the dance before. Her fingers touched her lips, remembering how his finger had ghosted over the flesh.

She got up, still clutching the cloak in place as she walked along, hoping not to disturb anything. The candles were still lit, illuminating the cavern. Nunnally's feet plodded against the stone, before her eyes settled on the Angel's form. He was sitting at the piano, sitting with his back pressed against the back, as if asleep.

She slowly walked up to the Angel before she looked down at his masked face. Nunnally wondered why he wore it; was it because of the symbolism that it represented? Or was he just shy? For that matter, was it even possible for Angels to feel/be shy?

Her hands gently traced the material of the mask, cool and sturdy beneath her fingers, before the digits hooked underneath it and she slowly lifted it off to reveal the face beneath.

A sharp gasp came from her mouth before she dropped the mask in startled surprise before she stepped backwards as he shot up and fell backwards from surprise.

"N-no, wait," he whispered, reaching out to her, "Please, don't-"

Nunnally just stared, her eyes wide. The man before her gave a groan of despair before he clutched at his hair.

"Is this really what you wanted to see?" he asked softly, "Did you ever even dare to dream that this is what lies beneath?"

The girl said nothing but rose, took the mask and gently set it back on the man's face. His head tilted up as he met her gaze.

"I promise," he vowed lowly, "you'll learn to see past this, and see who I am inside..."

Nunnally looked back at him, her expression conflicted. The man sighed before he rose and held his hand to her.

"Come; we must return," he said gently, "those fools who seem to think that they run _my_ Opera House will be missing you."

* * *

What do you think? Code Geass with a Phantom of the Opera setting! I don't own either of these though.

Please review!


	2. Act 2

Alice yawned.

She had barely gotten any sleep last night, even though her mother permitted her to stay in a bed a few hours longer. After a while longer, she went off to Nunnally's room with some breakfast in hand. She knocked on the door before it creaked open slightly. She looked in.

There was Nunnally, a black cloak draped over her shoulders. By her side was a man wearing fine violet clothing and a black mask with blue glass. Alice's eyes widened and she held back a gasp before she was yanked backwards. On instinct, Alice's hand flew up to her eye level.

The blonde girl managed to get free after she was pulled backstage and look behind to see Lady Fenette looking back at her with an unknown expression.

"M-mum...?" she nearly exclaimed, "What's going on?"

The woman said nothing but frowned softly.

* * *

The day after "Hannibal" premiered dawned, the air ripe with tension and mystery surrounding the Opera Popular, as well as more recent events. Dietard walked through the halls, his eyes riveted to the newspaper he was currently reading.

_"Opera Popular's long-time soprano Carline Neidrick was reported to have quit the Opera Popular for reasons currently unknown, though many have speculated that she was driven away by the supposed Opera Ghost, who allegedly haunts Opera Popular. _

_Meanwhile, the lead singer in_ Hannibal _and Opera Popular's apparent new star, Nunnally Lamperouge has also been reported to have disappeared some time after the performance. Speculations fluctuate from reasonable to absurd."_

Dietard chuckled as he read through it. So the two biggest stars disappear and all they do is gossip? Whatever gets the seats sold; gossip's truly worth it's weight in gold.

_Huh, that's actually a bit catchy._

This was how to run a business concerning Opera, Dietard eventually concluded. Half of the cast could disappear, but the crowd would go insane for scandals such as these! To hell with Gluck and Handel, indeed!

"It's utterly damnable!"

Dietard glanced up to see Kewel storm by him, fuming. "At this rate, all of our actors will walk out! In fact, you know what? 'Damnable' doesn't even begin to cut it!"

"Calm yourself, Kewel," Dietard said, laying a hand on his cohort's shoulder, "This is good as well; just look at the publicity that we've already gotten since last night! And for free, to boot."

"Maybe you didn't hear my last sentence," Kewel said, his teeth gritting, "We. Have. No. Cast!"

"Kewel, did you by chance get your queue?" Dietard asked, brandishing a piece of paper he had gotten just a while ago.

"I assume you got something similar as well," the other replied, holding up a letter.

Kewel opened the letter and read it as such, _"Dear Kewel, Hannibal was sublime, truly charming! Miss Lamperouge has the potential to take the world by storm, to part seas with her mere name! It was hardly worth crying over when Carline left; on that note, I expect great things from Miss Lamperouge and strongly urge you to rethink trying to keep Carline as a part of your cast."_

Dietard nodded to that before he read his own letter,_ "Dear Dietard, a brief reminder if you will: my salary has not been paid as of late. Send it care to the ghost by the return address; 'P.T.O'. No one likes a debtor, so it's better if you would carry out my orders post-haste."_

Both men blinked stupidly at the letter in Dietard's hands before they both said aloud, "Who would have the gall to send something like this?!"

Dieatrd took both letters and compared them. "They're writer's signatures are 'O.G'," he remarked.

"Who the hell is that supposed to be-?!" Kewel snapped before it hit both men.

_Opera Ghost._

"Unbelievable," Kewel stated incredulously, "He's trying to muck up our position on top of it all!"

"And on top of it all, he wants money for nothing!" Dietard agreed, "He's utterly insane; a total looney, if he expects such things from us!"

"Where is she?"

The co-owners looked down from where they were to see Rai, who looked worried.

"Do you mean Carline?" Kewel asked.

"No, I'm talking about Miss Lamperouge- where is she?!" he asked again.

"Why do you expect us to know?" Dietard asked.

"Am I right in assuming you're the ones who sent me this note?" Rai asked, holding up a piece of paper, slightly wrinkled from where he had held it.

"What are you talking about? We didn't send you anything!" Dietard answered.

"So you're not the ones who sent this?"

"Did you not just here what I said? No, we didn't send you anything!" Kewel almost retorted.

"Please just stop fooling around; didn't you write this note?" Rai said.

"And just what is it that we meant to wrote- er, written," Dieatard snapped as he and Kewel went down to Rai, Kewel sending his cohort an odd look at his choice of words.

Rai read the letter in his hands. _"Do not fear for Miss Lamperouge; she is in the care of the Angel of Music. Make no attempt to see her again."_

He looked back at the co-owners. "So if you didn't write this, than who did?"

"Where is he?!" A voice snarled.

The three looked back to see Carline stalk over to them, flanked by Castor and Pollux.

"Ah welcome back-" Dietard began.

"Shut up; where's your precious little patron, that son-of-a-bitch?!" the soprano growled.

"I'm right here; what is it that you want of me?" Rai asked.

"You know damn well; considering the letter you wrote me!" Carline snapped as she brandished a piece of paper.

"I wrote you no such letters," Rai stated calmly but sternly.

"As if he'd do such a thing to our lead!" the co-owners protested.

"So you didn't send this?" Carline questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"You're telling me flat-out that this isn't what you wrote yourself and sent to me?!" she snapped.

"And what, may I ask, did I allegedly send you?" Rai asked icily as he took the paper form her and began to read it.

_"Your days at the Opera Popular are numbered. From now on, Nunnally Lamperouge shall be singing on you behalf. Be prepared for great misfortune, should you attempt to usurp her."_

There were a few moments silence before Dietard took the papers from them. "There are far too many notes for my taste, and all of them are on Miss Lamperouge for that matter."

"That's seems to be all we hear around here anymore-" Kewel began.

"She's returned."

The group turned back to see Lady Fenette and Alice approach them.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Nunnally Lamperouge is back," Lady Fenette repeated.

"Where is she?" the co-owners asked.

"I thought it best that she be left alone for now," Lady Fenette replied.

"She needed rest," Alice added.

"Please, may I see her?" Rai asked, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry, but she wishes to be left alone for the time being," the orange-haired instructor answered as Carline and Castor both looked at each other before they both snapped, "Is she going to sing or not?"

Lady Fenette held up an envelope. "Here, I have a note."

The six came down the rest of the stairs to meet Lady Fenette, all almost simultaneously saying, "Let me see it," with Dietard ending with a "Please," before she gave it to him to read.

_"Gentlemen,"_ he read, "_I have, at this point, sent you numerous notes of the most amiable nature, detailing about how my theater is to be run. Yet you have repeatedly ignored my instructions. However, I shall give you one final chance..."_

* * *

_The phantom sat at a small desk, with a miniature of the theater carved out, depicting the different actors as dolls on his left, while he wrote on a piece of parchment on his right. The two that were center-stage depicted Nunnally wearing trousers, a vest, white shirt and a cap, while the other was Carline wearing an elegant pink dress._

"Nunnally Lamperouge has been returned to you," _he wrote with a flourish,_ "and I wish to see her career progress further than a mere chorus girl. Therefore, in the up-coming production of 'Il Muto', you will cast Carline as the pageboy-"

_At that, he switched the head of Carline and Nunnally around, placing the former on the body of the pageboy and Nunnally's head on the countess's doll body._

"- and give Miss Lamperouge the role of the countess," _he wrote, gently stroking the doll's face._

"The role that Miss Lamperouge has calls for gentle charm and wide appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal."

_The Phantom smirked as he wrote the last part. He then took his seal and rotated the bottom in the wine-red wax._

* * *

_"I shall watch the performance from my normal setting in Box Zero, which_ will_ be kept open for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster that you cannot possibly imagine, will befall you and the Opera Popular."_

* * *

_He slid the paper into the envelope carefully before closing the top before gently pressing down the seal on the paper, sealing the envelope with a red wax insignia of a skull._

"I remain your faithful servant, 'O.G.'"

* * *

_"Nunnally!"_ Carline spat, "This is all just to get her in the spotlight!"

"Whatever next...?" Kewel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think it's pretty obvious who the culprit here is; isn't it, lover-boy?" Carline sneered at Rai.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the silver-haired male said, though his face did burn from her suggestion.

"Please Carline, think nothing of this; you are our lead, our star!" Dietard said quickly, saddling over to the soprano.

"This changes absolutely nothing!" Kewel followed up.

Carline didn't listen though as she stormed away, the two men trying to catch up with her.

"That man is insane!"

"We don't take orders from anybody!"

"Miss Lamperouge will be playing the Pageboy, the silent part!"

"You shall play the countess!"

"Ha! You're only saying that to please me! You think that something like this'll appease me?!"

Lady Fenette sighed as their words eventually faded into the background before she said softly, "Those who scorn his word... beware of those..."

Rai blinked. "Huh?"

Lady Fenette shook her head before she took out a second letter and handed it to him. "Please, give this to Nunnally."

Rai said nothing but took the letter, the pit in his stomach growing worse.

* * *

"You have replaced me!"

Carline stormed through the back-stage areas, trying to lose the two men, but to no avail. To add insult to injury, more than once had Carline had been ridiculed by the actors and stagehands who saw her. One particularly bold male stagehand even flashed her.

"Lady Carline, we beseech you-!"

"Don't turn into a martyr!"

"You are our star!"

"Who knows what surprises await if you stay?!"

Carline gritted her teeth before she spat on the ground, disgust and anger in her eyes as she stalked out, but the two men continued to follow her until she was by the exit.

"Your public needs you," Dietard said kindly.

"We need you," Kewel added.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ignue?" she scowled irritably.

"No, my lady," they both said reverently.

* * *

News of the cast change flooded through the Opera house. Nunnally Lamperouge would play the Page boy and Carline the Countess.

Exotic chocolates, fine jewelry, extravagant clothing. Anything to get Carline to stay was given to her without hesitation. No matter the price, no matter the inconvenience, the soprano got whatever she pleased.

For if the leading Soprano were to quit the most popular Opera House in Britain, what would people think? It'd be almost as scandalous as a mere chorus girl replacing an experienced diva (both men either ignored her or changed the subject when brought up Hannibal). Carline may had been snubbed once, but despite Nunnally's performance, she had many people who enjoyed her singing.

For Dietard and Kewel, it was a win-win situation even if it had a bit of arbitration in terms of money and dignity; for Carline would get her limelight and fans, while they would have an opera that would sell out instantaneously. That, and they did need the money to pay for the bribery items given to Carline.

Meanwhile, rumors began to spread about Rai pulling the strings to put Nunnally in the spotlight because she had slept with the young Lord to gain recognition. It made disgust bubble in Rai' stomach whenever he heard such things. However, his mind was elsewhere at the moment as he waited for Jeremiah to ready the horses for their next departure to the Opera Popular.

_She spoke of the Angel of Music..._

* * *

Nunnally pinned back her hair before she set on a blue cap over her hair and head, save for a few stray strands.

Tonight was the night that "Il Muto" was premiering, and everything was in place. However, Nunnally could barely concentrate on the opera itself, with what had happened months ago.

Since then, she had not seen the Phantom, as if was revealed that he was the one who they called the Opera Ghost.

"... slept with Lord Thurtson!

A couple of chorus girls just behind from where Nunnally was gasped in surprise. The brunette said nothing but continued to get ready.

"No way!"

"But how else would she get on-stage if not by that?"

"To think that she would do something like that to up-stage Carline, even if she was better."

"It's disgraceful!"

"Even if he denies it, there's no way that it didn't happen!"

"It's really like something out of a cheesy story, isn't it?"

"What a slut..."

Nunnally grimaced as her face heated with shame and her eyes pricked slightly-

_"Hey! Quit getting together to gossip over shit that's none of your business!"_ Alice barked out before Nunnally heard three simultaneous slaps before the girls who were mocking her sped off.

Her friend rounded the corner a moment later and looked back at Nunnally, dressed in a maid's outfit with her hair pinned back behind a maid's cap. "Don't listen to them," she said in a stern voice, "They don't know anything."

Nunnally smiled. "Thank you, Alice; you're a true friend."

Alice grinned back before laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on; let's get this crappy excuse for a limelight done with. Then, you and I can go out and eat all the grilled meat we want."

"Sounds great."

* * *

It was time.

The house was packed and the actors ready. The music swelled up and the curtain parted to reveal a lavish hall and bedroom onstage. The actors were on stage, wearing fine clothing and a ridiculous amount of white makeup, making them look like clowns. Alice and few other actors as servants, all wearing bright white, blaring yellow and pale blue.

_"Ohhh, go, go,_

_"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_

_"His lordship would surely die of shock,_

_His lordship is a laughing stock!_

_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

_Shame, shame, shame!_

_This faithless lady is bound to HADES!_

_Shame, shame, shame!"_

At that, Carline strutted on stage, wearing a ridiculously extravagant pink ball gown with her hair piled way up along with Nunnally, who wore a maid's outfit similar to Alice and the other's.

_"Seraphimo," Carline cooed, "your disguise is perfect,"_ before she sent Nunnally off to join the other maids.

Just then, Castor entered, wearing a white dress coat and pale blue ruffles. He looked around before noticing the extra maid and turned to Carline, asking, _"Who can this be?"_

He went over to her side and took her hand in his own. _"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband..."_

* * *

"This is exactly what the public loves," Dietard whispered to Kewel, who shushed him.

* * *

_"My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and I must leave you with your new maid,"_ Castor said before throwing Nunnally a flirtatious glance, _"Though I'd happily take the maid with me."_

This made the majority of the audience chuckle and outright laugh, while Rai silently glowered and willed Castor to burst into flames with all of his might.

Castor left a moment later. Carline smiled craftily as she whispered to the audience, _"The old fool is leaving!"_

* * *

"That's Baroness Nu!" Kewel silently hissed, pointing out one of the women in the auditorium, drectly below them.

"You know, she invited us to her villa," Dietard told his cohort.

"Nothing like that will endorse our desk jobs."

_"Bureaucracy policies."_

* * *

_"Seraphimo! Away with this pretence!" _

With that, Nunnally slid out of her maid's outfit, revealing the blue cap, white shirt, yellow vest, pale blue trousers, white stockings and shoes with a buckle. Carline motioned her forward.

_"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Carlien trilled as she raised up her fan as Nunnally leaned forward, inciting more laughter from the crowd.

Behind the fan, Carline smirked at Nunnally viciously, while the brunette simply smiled sweetly at her. Displaying only the skills a veteran of the performing arts could, Carline twisted her snarl into trilling laughter as the two withdrew from behind the fan.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh; haha, haha!_

_"Poor fool, he doesn't know; hoho, hoho! If he knew the truth, he'd never let go-"_

**"Did I not instruct that Box Zero was to be kept empty?"**

The voice boomed throughout the auditorium, echoing eerily before it disappeared, bringing the performance to a startled halt as the audiance members and even some of the actors were put off.

"The Phantom's here!" Alice realized softly, more scared than awed this time around.

"He's here," Nunnally almost choked, her face becoming even paler behind the makeup.

"Hey; zip the lips, toad," Carline almost snapped, "You're not supposed to make _any_ noise."

* * *

From the darkness of the ceiling, the phantom looked down. His expression was passive behind his mask, but anger boiled silently inside him.

"'A toad', Milady?" he murmured, "On the contrary..."

* * *

_Carline sprayed the container's contents via sprayer into the back of her throat as the beginning music began to swell up._

_"Mmm?" __She frowned slightly._

_Something felt... off. Was there something wrong with her sprayer?_

_However, she wasn't given any more time to dwell on it, the Opera was seconds away from starting and her cue was next..._

* * *

A sadistic sneer crossed the phantom's face. "It is you who are the toad."

* * *

Carline quickly cleared her throat as the audience began to calm down and Maestro Einstein was starting up the music again.

_"Seraphimo, away with this pretense!"_ she began again, _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my- _HHH-A-A-G_!"_

The harsh, inhuman croak that ripped through Carline's mouth echoed on stage, making the people quite confused. Maestro Einstein looked back at her, silently asking if she was all right.

Carline smiled slightly nervously before she tried to sing another line, _"Poor fool, he makes me laugh; Haha, ha_- HHH-U-U-AGH!"

The croak was even hoarser than before and Carline's hand flew to her mouth, her expression tight. Dietard and Kewel looked at each other before they made a beeline for the stage while the stage curtains were drawn.

Nunnally was shaking slightly now, looking more than a bit scared. The other actors and stage-hands were quietly murmuring to themselves before she heard glass shatter. Carline was glaring down at her broken spray bottle and it's contents with anger and confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dietard's voice came from behind the curtains, "the performance will resume in ten minutes time, when the role of the countess will be played by Miss Nunnally Lamperouge."

The brunette girl's eyes widened at that and her arms hugged her torso, feeling nauseous. Whispers and mutters echoed and Carline remained silent during all of this, simply looking down as Castor tried to comfort her.

"In the meantime, we crave your indulgence for a while longer," Dietard finished.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act three!" Kewel added in.

_"What?!"_ several of the stagehands and dancers hissed simultaneously and incredulously.

However, the music was starting up again and the stagehands had to get to work putting up the next scene and the dancers had to get ready as well. Nunnally was quickly escorted to the changing room for the next costume. Carline simply walked away, an unbelieving and dejected expression on her face.

* * *

Rai frowned. This was beginning to go beyond strange and a little off to bizarre and even wrong.

As the curtains opened again, revealing the scene of the ballet as it was being finished up and the dancers came out, Rai couldn't focus on it at all.

_Just what is going here? None of this makes no sense._

Rai grimaced as his fist clenched silently at his heart as he continued to watch, tension building up in him. Something else was going to happen tonight, something horrible. Of that, he was certain. Then, a moment later, something dropped from the stage, suspended in the air by a rope, an audible crack echoing and cutting through the music.

Rivalz Cardemonde, his eyes wide open and expression terrified, hung above the stage with a rope tied around his broken neck, slowly rotating back and forth.

The audience members cried out, some outright sobbing with fear and shock and the music was brought to a screeching halt as some of the users actually fell backwards from startled surprise.

That was enough for Rai to fly out of his seat and run as fast as he could to the backstage. The actors were whispering in fea, clinging to each other. as Rai rushed past them. Finally, he spotted Nunnally in the crowd, looking at Cardemonde's body with a petrified expression.

"Nunnally," Rai said softly, gripping her shoulder.

She looked up at him with an almost stricken expression before she grabbed his hand and rushed further into the back.

"What are you-?!"

Nunnally turned back to him, with a paler face and scared expression as she said, "We can't stay here; it's not safe."

* * *

The audience members were still freaking out as the two co-managers came on stage once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats!" Dietard cried out.

"It was merely an accident; please don't panic!" Kewel added.

However, this did nothing to calm the people. In fact, one of them even threw a small bottle of wine at them, barely missing the two men and it shattered against the floor, glass and wine covering the floor.

* * *

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I can't go back there."

"Wha- we have to return, both of us!"

"I can't! He'll find me!"

"Nunnally-!"

"He'll always find me..."

"Don't think about such things!"

"He'll do whatever it takes, even if he has to leave a mountain of corpses in his wake!"

"Please, don't tell me you truly believe..."

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill-"

"That's only a story!"

"- and kill again!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera..."

Nunnally pulled Rai up and up the stairs in the back, until they reached the catwalk before she led him up to the roof and slammed and locked the door behind them. Snow was beginning to slowly descend, the first signs of the ending of fall and beginnings of the winter season.

At that, Nunnally seemed to become more bewildered and horrified as her hand covered her mouth from a long red cloak covered her frame. "Who is he; this man who wears that mask?" she whispered, tears starting to trickle down her face, "I can't escape."

"Nunnally," Rai said sternly, gripping her shoulders, "who is this man you're talking about?"

"He's here," Nunnally rasped out with ragged breath, "He's here, in my mind, all around us."

"Nunnally-"

_"I've seen him, Rai!"_ Nunnally cried out, grabbing him by his shirt with nothing but desperation and urgent fear on her face as tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "I've seen his world of unending night and darkness, where not even a sliver of daylight can survive. And I've seen his face, Rai! How could he have been-!"

She stopped at that before regaining her breath. "How can I possibly escape from such a face. So twisted beyond any recognition- it was like a monster's face in the darkness!"

"Could... could he have truly been the one, for all of these years, who filled my heart and soul with such sweet music. It was so beautiful, it made me soar like never before and I heard as if I had never heard before..."

"It was only a dream, Nunnally," Rai said, pleading her to calm down silently, "There's nothing to be scared of..."

"Those eyes," Nunnally continued softly, "They held all of the sadness and anger in the world, all of it's joy and bitterness, pleading and threatening simultaneously..."

It killed him.

It killed Rai to watch the woman he cared for reduced to such fear. His hands moved from her shoulders to cup Nunnally's face, his thumbs gently wiping away her tears.

"I'm here, right beside you," he said softly, "You don't have to be afraid."

As he said those words, the dam inside his heart broke.

"Let me be your freedom, your warmth, your security, your guide. Let me be the one to comfort you."

Nunnally's eyes widened at that, her tears slowing down as Rai looked at her with the most loving expression she had ever seen, one that almost dwarfed her beloved brother's.

"Say it," she whispered, her hand brushing against the skin of Rai's face, "Say you'll always be with me, say you need me with you, and promise me that everything you say is true."

"I'll be your shelter and your light," Rai vowed, "I won't allow anyone else to hurt you. You're safe here, with me."

"I just want to be free again... to be in a world with no darkness, with you by my side-"

At that, her face became red as she almost stuttered out, "To hold me and to hide me and..."

Rai looked back at her before his forehead gently touched hers, their breaths mingling as he said softly, "Then, will you share with me one love, one lifetime? Will you share with me each night and day, each morning and evening? Will you let me lead you away from your solitude? Will you say you need me here by your side? Will you allow me to go wherever you go?"

_"Nunnally, that's all I ask of you."_

"Say you love me," she whispered.

"You know I do," he murmured back.

There was no distance between the two now, their lips molded onto one anothers, their arms wrapped around another, hands gripping clothing and hair as if if they let go, the other would disappear forever. It seemed as if hours had passed before Nunnally and Rai parted, looking at one another with nothing less than love.

"... we should go. I think we'll be missed otherwise," Nunnally finally said softly.

"Of course," Rai agreed.

With that, Nunnally unlocked the door and the two new lovers descended down the stairs to meet the others. A minute passed before a single figure came out from the shadows of the roof. The phantom moved slowly, almost robotically to the spot where Nunnally and Rai had been. In his hands, was a rose with a black ribbon; unlike the white roses he had sent her for so long, this one was a brilliant red color.

He shakily removed the mask, allowing the cold air to hit his face as the snow began to fall at a faster pace before he simply slumped down onto his knees, gazing at the rose. The cold hurt his skin and the ground stung his knees slightly but he didn't care, tears starting to fall down his face as the previous scene kept playing over and over in his head before he began to rip apart the flower.

_I gave you my music, allowed you to take flight with song, and this is how you repay me._

Red petals littered the ground, striking against the white snow before the stem followed as well, the ribbon still tied elegantly in its bow.

_Denied me, betrayed me. He was bound to love you the moment he heard you sing..._

His teeth gritted to the point his jaw began to ache and the tears trickled down faster, a harsh sob grating against the back of his throat, before his hand came up to cover his mouth, the tears leaking into the material of his glove.

* * *

_"Then, will you share with me one love, one lifetime? Will you share with me each night and day. Will you let me lead you away from your solitude? Will you say you need me here by your side? Will you allow me to go wherever you go?"_

_"Say you love me."_

_Their lips molding together, as if they were pieces of a puzzle..._

* * *

It continued to play in the phantom's mind until his anguish slowly turned to wrath, his tears stopped and his eyes darkened. He arose from where he was kneeling, his foot casually stepping on the destroyed rose as he looked up at the dark sky and the snow.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantom asked of you..." he vowed softly.

* * *

_The carriage went past the city, shops and businesses fleeting by as the old man looked out, the mockingbird music box held safely on his lap. His eyes slowly began to glaze over as he continued the walk down his memories..._

* * *

Fireworks shot up, explosions of sparkling, colorful lights boomed across the dark blue, almost blackness, of the night sky. In front of the Opera Popular, were many fine carriages and stagecoaches rolling up as people dressed in finery and many kinds of masks came out.

Two in particular recognized each other quite easily, despite one wearing bright gold and white with ram's horns, while the other wore silver and black and a strange hat.

"Kewel!" Dietard greeted the slightly shorter man from where he was being pulled in by his wife.

"Dietard," Kewel said back, arm also trapped by his own wife.

The two couples went over to one another and walked on leisurely.

"The party's gotten off to a splendid start," Dietard remarked cheerfully as the fireworks boomed upwards.

"It's signalling the start of a bright and prosperous new year," Kewel said, equally as cheerful, for a change.

"It's impressive to say the least-"

"Well, when one does one's best, would you expect anything less?"

At that, they came across a servant handing out champagne. The two men and their wives each took a glass and clicked them together.

"Here's to us, Britain and a new year," they toasted before drinking the alcohol.

_What a pity that the "phantom can't be here,_ Dietard and Kewel thought as they threw the glasses behind them, ignoring the startled yell of "My leg!"

* * *

Inside the Opera Popular, music swam inside as the orchestra struck up the music. The guests, wearing all sorts of finery of many different shades and hues and colors and masks on their faces, got ready to dance a fan favorite for the Masquerade Ball.

The music changed and the people began to dance and sing.

_"Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on Parade..._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you..._

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade..._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around; there's another mask behind you..."_

The dancers switched partners as they twirled about as the next verse began.

_"Flash of mauve, flash of puce,_

_Fool and king, Ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black, Queen and priest,_

_Trace and rouge, Face of beast-_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride on a merry-go-round_

_Of an inhuman race..._

_Eye of gold, Thigh of blue, _

_True is false; who is who?_

_Crul of lip, Swirl of gown,_

_Ace of hearts, Face of clown-_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up,_

_Till you've downed in the light, in the sound,_

_But can you name the face?"_

The dancers rotated once more, before making way for one particular dancer; a young man with curly brown hair and a mask with one half painted black and the other white, wearing a tuxedo with white gloves as he danced about as the next verse began.

_"Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellow, spinning reds..._

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill- let the spectacles astound you..._

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances turning heads..._

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!"_

The dancers then hooked up with their partners and walked about in a box-like twirl, their tones hushed for the next verses.

_"Masquerade...!_

_Seething shadows, breathing lies..._

_Masquerade...!"_

At that, their voices steadily became louder until they retained their original volume as they sang, _"You could fool any friend who ever knew you!"_

_"Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes!_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide- but a face will still pursue you!"_

* * *

Nine more people made their way down the stairs to the ballroom where the song and dance continued; Kewel and Dietard with their wives, Carline, who wore a gold and red ballgown with different pieces of jewelry weighing down her head, Castor, who wore a white and red dress coat and fedora, Lady Fenette, who wore a simple green dress and held a black fan, her daughter Alice, who wore a bright pink and yellow dress, and Maestro Einstein, who simply wore a stylish black fitting dress and shawl, walked down, enchanted at the sights and sounds of the festivities.

"What a festive night this is," Lady Fenette said, her voice soft.

"The crowd's so very lively," Maestro Nina remarked, smiling.

"It makes you smile just looking at it all," Kewel said.

"The top brass are all here tonight," Dietard smiled.

"Watching us and watching them is treat enough," Carline stated.

_I really think the worst is behind us,_ Alice thought, smiling carefreely.

It had been six months since the disaster of "Il Muto", and no one had seen hide nor hair of the "Phantom". No accidents, no sabotage, no notes nothing! Even better, their money had been able to pay for a magnificent crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling of the auditorium, shimmering in all it's glory.

Truly, it was a blessed peace.

_What a Masquerade..._

* * *

A ring of soft pink pearls and a single gemstone on a silver band, held by a thin chain.

"Think of it; a secret engagement. Isn't it romantic?" Nunnally murmured to Rai as they walked down the halls behind the crowds.

Nunnally wore a pure white dress with pale pink lace on the hem and the short sleeves, as well as a silver bow on the front of her dress. Her hair was tied back in a stylish braid with a pink rose on the left side of her hair. Rai was wearing a dark blue dress coat, black cravat, white gloves and breeches, and black lace-up boots.

"Why does it have to be in secret? We've nothing to hide," Rai asked, frowning slightly, while his hand gripped hers tighter before he tried to lean in to kiss her.

However, Nunnally gently pushed him back with her free hand. "Please Rai, they'll see."

"Then let them see! This is an engagement, not a crime," the silver-haired lord countered before looking at her with concern, "What are you afraid of, Nunnally?"

Nunnally gently touched his cheek, sending him a pleading expression. Rai looked back at her before he finally nodded. "All right then."

"Thank you so much," she said softly, "Please try to understand."

With that, the two fiances walked forward to the ballroom floor as the next song began playing. Nunnally set on a white mask with almost wing motif on them while Rai set on a pair of black glasses shaped like two triangles placed in an unusual but very awe-striking position. They stepped in as soon as an opening appeared from where they were standing and joined the dancing.

* * *

Behind the stages, the actors and stagehands were celebrating as well. Wine and good, hot food was brought out, games were played and laughter echoed through the spaces.

"Hey man, great costume!" a blond man with bright blue eyes slurred as he threw an arm around one of the stagehands, sploshing some wine near their shoes.

"Mmm," they said simply, a distracted expression on their faces.

"Aw, why so serious? 'Tis a party!" the blond laughed outright as he slapped them on the back hard, before he blinked as he looked at the stagehand closer.

"Aintcha that one bloke...?"

* * *

The guests continued to dance around, gowns swirling and clothing shimmering in the lights. Lavender shimmered behind white wings and dark blue pierced through black glass before the two had danced apart from the others.

Nunnally and Rai looked at one another for a moment before they leaned forward, their lips moving against the other. They withdrew a few seconds later, smiling at one another before the song started up again. They looked back as the performing dancers moved about.

_"Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around- there's another mask behind you!"_

Rai snaked his arms around Nunnally's waist, and she gripped his hand in her own as they both smiled at the sights.

_"Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take you fill- let the spectacles surround you-"_

Suddenly, the lights dimmed away, and booming music overplayed itself over the previous music, halting the performance. The people looked around for the source before one gasped out and pointed upwards. There, above them on the start of the stairs, was a single figure.

They wore a black mask covering their face with a hood over their head. They wore a black tunic with black gloves, sash, baggy pants, and lace-up boots, with a sword and scabbard in the sash. Rai felt Nunnally freeze against him, her eyes stuck on the figure as they began their descent.

_"Why so silent, good_ messieurs?" they murmured, a male voice that was as bewitching as it was terrifying.

The people said nothing, frozen from where they were. Carline clung to Castor who gripped her shoulder in turn. Kewel and Dietard stared dumbstruck as their wives shivered. Maestro Einstein stood petrified from where she was. Alice looked startled and her mother said nothing, her face totally blank.

_"Did you think I had left you for good?"_ he asked softly as he came down lower, _"Have you missed me, good _messieurs_?" _

At that, he took out a thick pamphlet as he said, "_I have written you an opera and here I hold is the finished score;_ Don Huan Triumphant!"

He threw it down before he drew forth a rapier, shining brightly. The people were now stuck where they were, terrified as they clung to whoever was closest to them as he walked over to them.

_"A few instructions before rehearsal starts,"_ he said as he stopped in front of Carline.

_"Carline Neidrick must be taught to act,"_ he stated curtly as his blade swished against her dress, creating a tear, _"instead of her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage."_

Castor pulled her away, standing in front of Carline as he glared at the phantom, only to startle when he swished the sword so the point was pricking his slightly pudgy belly ( comfort food for stress). _"Our_ Don Huan _must lose some weight; it's not becoming of a man of Ruinberg's age."_

He flicked the rapier back as he walked to Dietard and Kewel, both who looked petrified as their wives quickly hid behind them,_ "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office!"_

At that, his sword came within centimeters of their faces.

_"Not the arts," _the phantom finished, before he looked back at Nunnally.

Rai immediately tried to shield Nunnally, but then she gently pushed him aside, looking straight at the phantom.

_"As for our star, Miss Lamperouge,"_ the phantom said, his voice now softer, _"There is no doubt she will do her best, for her voice is quite good."_

At that, he began to walk over to her. Rai's hand shuddered and sweat trickled down his face.

_What is this? Could this, what I'm feeling... be_ fear?

_"She knows, though, that if she wishes to excel,"_ the phantom continued, _"she still has much more to learn, and will depend on her pride allowing her to return to her teacher..."_

At that, the phantom was right in front of and towering over, Nunnally. Sweat trickled down her temple, but Nunnally held her ground and gaze steady.

The phantom then suddenly hissed, "Anata no chēn wa mada watashi no mono! _Anata wa watashi ni zokushite iru_."

Nunnally's eyes widened and she took a step back. That was all Rai could take. His hands shot to his pant leg and grabbed the two daggers strapped to the limbs and he shot over to the phantom.

However, the floor gave away underneath the phantom and he disappeared underneath. This did nothing to stop Rai, who leapt in after him. In the darkness, he could hear a whirring and scraping around him.

Then, he felt steel slash against his arm, ripping the fabric and cutting into the skin. Rai, whirled around and threw his dagger at the phantom, only for him to hear, then see glass shatter.

_A mirror?!_

Rai yanked the weapon out of the glass and looking around almost frantically as the whirring and scraping got louder. He saw the phantom again by him, only to disappear and reappear at the other end of the room, the rapier slashing, lunging and thrusting out to Rai, grazing him just barely.

His teeth gritted together with frustration and helplessness before Rai shouted out, "You're only a story! Nunnally has need for such fantasies; you should have died long ago!"

At that, the steel flashed above him again and Rai countered this time and was about to throw his dagger when-

"My lord, please!"

Jeremiah was in front of him.

"Jeremiah, what-?!" Rai began before the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the contraption through a secret door.

"How did you find this place?" the silver-haired male asked.

"Through observation and spying, Milord," Jeremiah answered, "And through this, I found the one who could tell us of this man."

With that, they entered through another door and into a hallway, which Rai recognized as the backstage. A little ways away, was Lady Fenette, who looked worried as Jeremiah grabbed her arm.

"Please, I don't know anymore than you do," she began pleadingly, but Jeremiah cut her off.

"You can't deceive me. I know you're in cohorts with the phantom. I've seen enough for the past six months to know such things."

* * *

_"Yer that Jerry guy, Thurtson's Bodyguard-thingy!" the stagehand clapped as he said that, pleased he had gotten Jeremiah's identity._

_"Yes, I am his Bodyguard-thingy," Jeremiah confirmed, holding back a snort._

_"Aw, that's so cooooool," the blond drawled as he flopped onto the floor That must be awesome, like being a dude on Butler Island-"_

* * *

"Please Lady Fenette," Rai pleaded, interrupting Jeremiah's flashback, "for all of our sakes."

Lady Fenette looked back at them with a conflicted expression before she sighed. "Come with me."

With that, she led the two men into her room, where she flicked on the lights. On the wall were many newspaper verticals and posters clipped and set down on any available surface. One in particular caught Rai's eye.


End file.
